


My Inner Child

by Kenzi36



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Babies, Brainwashing, Diapers, Gen, Grooming, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Kidnapping, Stockholm Syndrome, Victim Reid, Weird Unsub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzi36/pseuds/Kenzi36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This case had to be one of the hardest the team had ever faced. Bodies were simply popping up left and right. Only thing connecting the victims was the deep slice across the throat that ended their lives. There has to be something that they were missing, and the plot only thickens when Reid is taken by the Unsub. They had to get him back and as fast as they could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

SSA Hotchner growled in frustration as he stormed into the St. Louis Police Station. How could he have been so stupid to let him go out by himself. A part of him knew something like this would have happened but he let him go anyway. As people rushed into the station, Hotch was sitting in their private room, pacing back and forth. The rest of the team rushed in, trying to figure out what step to take next.

"Hotch," Morgan came up and started talking to his boss in a low tone, "We will find him and we will find his SOB."

"Get Garcia over here as soon as possible," Hotch ordered before stalking towards the entrance, "We have to re-profile this man. Reid is the first person he has actually kidnapped."

___

Reid woke up with a groan, the pain in his head was almost too much for him to handle. He tried to check for blood or a bump on the back of her head but something was holing his arm down. He looked down and found that both his hands and legs were being restrained by something that could be compared to hospital restraints. His subconscious knew that he couldn't get out but it didn't stop him from testing their strength. It was all he needed to know some sort of miracle would have to happen for him to get out of these things. 

A door clicked open and his head swiveled to the left. A man walked in, a gentle smile playing across his features. The man was tall and lanky, similar to Reid's build and seemed almost too relaxed to be his kidnapper. Reid took notice to the man's short salt and pepper hair with a well kept beard and mustache combination with the same coloring. His pale, weathering skin had tiny nicks and scars littering the expose skin around his dirtied t-shirt and worn blue jeans. He had pale, pink lips that covered slightly crooked, white teeth. The smile that was playing on his lips led to his bluish, green eyes. 

"Hello," he says in a gentle, low, husky voice, "How's your head?"

The genius groans and tries to sit up but can't because of the restraints. Spencer makes some incoherent mumbles before the man came over and began to stroke the young man's hair. This made Reid stiffen and glanced up in fear. The man didn't do anything but simply continued to stroke his hair. 

The man bent down beside the be where Reid was trapped. Then he whispered, "You need to tell me how you are feeling son, or I can't help." 

Spencer groans again, "My head hurts." The voice was hoarse and his voice scratches with each word he spoke. 

The man smiles approvingly before getting up and leaving the room for a moment. When he gets back, he undoes the restraints around Reid's torso and arms. The young agent sits up cautiously and looking at the glass of water the man was offering. The man simply shrugs and takes a drink from the glass before handing it to Spencer. Then he produced a bottle of Advil that had never been open before opening and giving the genius two pills. Spencer seemed to find this slightly comforting before taking the pills. With the water in his system, he began to think with a clear head.

"Who are you?" the young doctor asks. 

"Ah ah ah," the man chuckles before gently pushing Spencer back into laying down. The restraints on his arms were not replaced but the restraint on his torso was. He continued to talk to as he pulls the sheets and comforter over up to Reid's chin, "Silly little boy. I know that if you know my name then you will remember it. I know that you think it is unfair but I won't leave you completely in the dark. You can call me Father."

He starts to say something else, but the man simply hushes him and gives him a blue, stuffed bear. He smiles and shuts off the light before whispering a goodnight and walking out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short. Will be better. Hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2

"Do I have a room set up with at least three different computers?" Garcia continued to panic as she exited the plane. Morgan ran up and grabbed her bag and hand to guide her towards the car as she continued to rampage about how anyone could take her baby boy. If there was one thing that Morgan had learned not to mess with was when the women on the team when they went into their motherly mode. 

"I know Mama. It's not right what happens to him but we can't help it now. We just have to find it," Morgan tells her as they get into the car. The drive was painfully silent as they both sat in their own anxiety. The whole dynamic changed when they pulled up to the station. Everything was panicked and hurried. Derek put a comforting hand on Penelope's back and guided her to a room that was set aside specifically for her and her greatness. As the Technical Goddess set up and prepared to find whoever took her little marshmallow, Morgan joined the other members of the team to help recreate the profile of this guys. 

"Alright, we need to go over every single part of this case bit by bit," Hotch says in a very professional tone. 

"Okay, well the victimology is all over the board. Male, female. Old, young. They cross racial barriers and their is no pattern in the way they look. Plus, Garcia found that there was no place that links these victims," Prentiss reiterates. They kept looking over the files on their tablets, every couple of minutes they would glance over to the one paper file that sat at the end of the table. It seemed worn down, even though it was only a few days old. It seemed to prove how much Reid went over the case. 

Everything was silent. Before Hotch cleared his throat, "Rossi and Derek, I want you to go back to the first crime scene. JJ, go with Officer Johnson, and go to the ME to take another look at the bodies. Prentiss, you and me are going to the most recent crime scene. Meet back here in an hour," with that they all dispersed to go to their separate places.

___

Reid woke up in the same room he was in the previous time he woke up. As soon as he got out of his groggy, the man from before walked into the room with another gentle smile. He walked over and squatted next to the bed. 

"Good morning Spencer," he says before pausing. After a few moments, "what do you say in return?"

"Morning," the younger man muttered, not making eye contact. 

"Who are you talking to Spencer?" the man asks in a low whisper.

Words caught in his throat. He swallows, "Morning Father." The man smiles and tousles his hair before undoing the straps around his torso and legs.

He stands up and helps Spencer sit up. As he leaves the room, he turns to the young genius, " Please make your bed before coming on out to the kitchen." The man leaves him alone in the room and Reid couldn't help but feel shocked that the man trusted his captive alone. Spencer decided to see what the deal with this Unsub was and do a little undercover work. He made the bed, covering the the dinosaur sheets with the black comforter before exiting the room. 

The house looked normal enough, with hardwood floors and walls that were different shades of grey. If Reid had to make a guess, the house was about 2500 square foot. The place was very open in concept. His ears picked up what sounded like sizzling and then the smell of bacon coming from somewhere. As he began to look for the smell, his ears began to pick up on humming. He rounded the corner and found the Unsub over the stove, humming something. He walked in and the man smiled and told him to take a seat at the island.

As he sat down, Father puts a plate gently in front of him before leaning across the table. He set a plate in front of himself and began to eat in silence with Reid. After a few moments, the man cleared his throat causing Reid to look up, "Do you want some juice?" 

Spencer didn't answer, the man got up and grabbed two glasses and the orange juice out of the refrigerator. He poured them each a glass and let the silence between them carry on a few more seconds.

"So how's your head today?" he asked the young genius. 

"Um, it feels better. I might have a minor concussion but I don't think that is set in stone at the moment. Um, might I ask what happened to, um, hurt my head," he began to rant but cut himself short. 

The man nodded, "You were walking out of the police station and you tripped and fell. I picked you up and then brought you here."

Spencer looked at the man with wide eyes, "why didn't you take me to the hospital?"

The man smiled, "Because you are special." None of them said anything before the man broke the silence again, "How was your breakfast?"

"Good, thank you," he responded and the man cleared his throat causing Reid to do a double take, "Father." 

The man smiled before taking the plates to the sink. He cleans the dishes as Reid sits their awkwardly, unsure of what to do. He began to stare at his feet as they dangles a couple inches off the ground in his chair. The man finished and walked over to where the young genius was sitting. He pulled the agent up by his arm, causing the younger man to panic as he tried to curl into himself.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Father said in his low, husky voice, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'll never hurt you, Spencer." He guides Reid into the bathroom where the man then proceeds to wipe Reid's face and then turning on the bath water. The man left for a moment and this caused Reid to panic. Was he going to kill him? Drown him? Was this where the torture started? To make things worse, a voice began to tell him that their was a way that would make it all better.

Spencer grabbed his head and began to mutter, "I don't need it. I don't need it."

Too involved with the little voice in his head, he never saw Father come back into the bathroom. Father looked at Spencer with what seemed to be true concern, "Spencer, what's wrong? Are your urges coming back?"

Spencer whimpered, "how'd you know about that?" 

The man smiled, "It's like I said earlier Spencer. You're special."

Father walked over to Spencer and began to take off of his sweater vest. This made the younger man begin to panic again and the older hushed him yet again, "I'm not going to hurt you Spencer. I just want to help. I'll always want to help." Before he realized it, Spencer was sitting on the toilet with nothing on. He tried to cover himself up but Father didn't let him as he picked Reid up as if he was nothing and sat him gently into the bubbly water. Father began to help Spencer get a bath before picking him up and helping him dress in a pair of loose jeans and a white cotton tee. 

Then, Father led him into the living room. He was sat onto the couch and the man turned on Spongebob for Reid. Then he went over to where Reid was sitting and smiled his gentle smile at him once again.

"You are not going to like this, but what I do is going to be good for the future. Remember Spencer, Father loves you," this raises alarm in Spencer's head but not as much as the needle that was suddenly lodged in his arm. He looks at Father with wide eyes and the man looks remorseful, "It's not a narcotic Spencer. It's just to help you... relax."

It registered in Spencer's head that he had been given a muscle relaxant. Slowly, his legs began to feel like jello and his arms like bricks. The young man looked panicked as he gazed into the older man's face. Father just stroked his head as Reid had no choice but to let his head fall back and his body slowly relax onto the couch. He watched the TV as colors danced around the screen. The stroking of his hair never ceased and, as much as he hated to admit it, it lulled the young doctor to sleep. 

The man chuckles, "Is it nap time already Spencer?"

The genius groans as he is slowly laid to the ground, his head cushioned on a pillow. He was gently pushed against the back of the couch and pillows were secured against his other side. Spencer hear footsteps leave and enter the room before he felt something nudge his arms. The blue bear was slipped in between the doctors arms. 

"You're confused now Spencer, but soon it'll all make sense," Father mutters, only Reid didn't hear him. Reid was asleep yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's loose right now but everything will start to fall into place next chapter.


End file.
